Juste quelqu'un de plus
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: Thomas est un jeune nouveau psy dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Newt un jeune garçon patient dans ce même hôpital depuis un bon nombre d'années qui ne s'aime pas et n'aime personne. Personne, sauf peut-être Thomas. Fanfiction yaoi, scènes pouvant être dures psychologiquement.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas se trouvait devant l'hôpital psychiatrique où il allait désormais devoir travailler. À côté de lui, posée sur le sol encore humide de la dernière pluie, était sa valise. Il allait habiter la. Vivre ici avec tous les malades. À cet instant le brun n'était plus sur de rien. Avait-il bien fait de venir ici ? N'était il pas trop tôt ?

De toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté à cause de son homosexualité et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis ou de petit ami. Il avait mis toutes sa vie dans les études et maintenant même ses années de travail leurs étaient destinées.

Alors il poussa la porte d'entrée.

Une jeune femme brune l'attendait à l'accueil. Dès qu'elle le vit ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle afficha un énorme sourire.

" - Vous devez être Thomas ? Enchantée ! Je suis Teresa !

\- Enchanté.

\- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. "

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloir et montèrent plusieurs étages avant de tomber sur un jeune garçon blond avec du sang sur les joues. Thomas se tourna vers Teresa qui elle même était déjà entrain de questionner le jeune homme.

" - Newt ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je pensais que tu allais mieux ! Thomas, venez, nous allons faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Répond moi Newt, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu..

\- Laissez le un peu respirer non ?"

Thomas avait coupé Teresa dans sa tirade. Elle lui lança un regard vexé tandis que le jeune homme, qui semblait s'appeler Newt, lui lança un regard de remerciement. Ils le déposèrent à l'infirmerie et Teresa conduisit le nouveau dans sa chambre.

" - Voila ! C'est ici. Si vous avez le moindre souci venez me voir. Vous pouvez faire un tour dans l'hôpital si vous voulez mais vous ne commencez que demain.

\- Bien. À plus tard" répondit Thomas avait de refermer la porte devant Teresa. Elle semblait tellement ennuyeuse qu'il préférait rester seul pour le moment.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au garçon qu'il venait de voir et décida d'aller chercher son dossier aux archives.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il ouvrit la pochette et regarda la fiche de présentation du jeune homme :

" Prénom : Newt

Âge : 23 ans

Psychologie : Bipolaire à tendances shizophrène. Suicidaire. Anorexie mentale et vomitive.

Description : - Se coupe la peau pour se donner des "traits parfaits"

\- Veut être maigre

\- Recherche à atteindre la perfection

\- Semble haïr les autres gens

Remarques éventuelles :

\- Asexualité envers les personnes d'un genre différent ou non"

Ainsi que d'autres remarques inutiles pour le moment.

Thomas décida de garder son dossier et d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce Newt qui semblait quelqu'un de vraiment spécial.

Thomas, en voulant monter à l'infirmerie, s'était totalement perdu. Cet hôpital était immense. Il ne savait même plus s'il fallait descendre ou monter ni même comment retrouver l'accueil. Son sens de l'orientation n'était même plus proche de zéro, à ce stade la il chutait carrément dans les nombres négatifs. Heureusement pour lui, il tomba sur un homme en blouse blanche, un asiatique qui devaient être un infirmier ou quelque chose de ce genre.

" - Ahem, Monsieur ? Pardon de vous déranger.. Je cherche l'infirmerie.

\- Oh mais vous devez être notre nouveau psychologue !

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je m'appelle Thomas. " répondit le brun en tendant sa main que l'autre s'empressa de serrer.

" - Enchanté. Je suis Minho. Je suis un médecin à la base mais je m'occupe beaucoup de la psychologie des patients ici. Les malades m'aiment bien généralement, sauf peut être un mais il n'aime personne.

\- Est-ce Newt ?

\- Oui, vous le connaissez déjà ?

\- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Teresa l'a emmené à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait les joues en sang. Je voulais justement aller voir comment il allait.

\- Oh, ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé ?

\- Je crois bien que si..

\- Venez, montons à l'infirmerie, je vais vous expliquer deux ou trois choses sur lui avant que vous n'alliez le voir..

\- Heu, d'accord.."

Ils se mirent en route et Thomas suivit Minho dans tous ces dédales de couloirs et de portes qui se ressemblaient tous.

" - D'abord si on se tutoyait ? On va travailler ensemble donc autant que ça soit sympa non ?"

Contrairement à Teresa, Minho et sa bonne humeur faisait sourire Thomas et c'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta.

" - Bien. Alors, je vois que tu t'intéresse à Newt. Cela fait presque deux ans qu'il est la. Le plus gros problème de Newt est le manque de confiance en soi qui, avec ses différents troubles, à totalement dérapé. Il a commencé à mincir puis à se couper. Il a plus d'une dizaine de tentatives de suicide durant son séjour ici. Il n'a jamais voulu parler de son passé et il a mené en dépression un des psychologues, celui que tu remplaces, car il n'a jamais sorti un mot en sa présence. Il ne parle pas beaucoup en vérité, que ça soit avec les médecins ou les autres patients. Il ne mange presque pas, on le nourrit par perfusion. Il se taille les bords de son corps surtout de son visage car il trouve son visage trop carré. Je pense que tu sais le principal.

\- Qui l'a envoyer ici ?

\- Sa sœur. C'est la seule à prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement.

\- Je vais l'aider. Je le jure sur ma vie. Je vais l'aider à aller mieux. "

Minho ne répondit pas et fixa d'un œil amusé son nouvel ami. Peut être que lui aussi avait besoin d'être soigné


	2. Chapter 2

Minho et Tomas entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Newt se trouvait sur le lit, une perfusion dans son bras droit et une autre dans son bras gauche. Il avait le teint pâle et ses énormes cernes bleues rendaient son visage comparable à celui d'un mort. Il dormait, sa respiration tellement faible qu'elle soulevait à peine son torse. On aurait pu le croire mort, mais Newt était vivant. Physiquement du moins.

"- Il semble si fragile..", commenta le brun

"- Il l'est. Je vais le réveiller pour que tu puisses lui parler un peu."

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de peser les pours et les contres, l'asiatique était déjà entrain de secouer légèrement le malade pour le tirer des bras de Morphée. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira comme s'il se disait "Et merde, je suis encore en vie", mais au lieu de ça il se contenta de regarder durement Minho avant de tourner son regard vers le brun. Il aurait pu mourir d'envie de tout savoir sur lui, ou se retenir de tout balancer par terre pour avoir le nom de la merveilleuse personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais Newt n'était pas comme ça. Il haïssait les autres personnes et celle ci ne déroberait pas à la règle. Bien qu'elle paraisse différente. S'attacher c'était prendre le risque de perdre la personne. Et perdre la personne revenait à souffrir. Alors, non, il ne s'attacherait pas. Mais il pouvait quand même le mater un peu, non ?

" - Hey, Newt. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Ta gueule. Me parle pas comme si j'avais 3 ans Minho. J'suis peut être fou mais pas adolescent. "

Contre tout attente, Minho explosa de rire et Newt s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin.

" - J'te présente Thomas, le nouveau psy. Tâche de pas l'envoyer en dépression il a l'air sympa.

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas la.

\- T'es très mignon. T'as l'air d'avoir du caractère. Et si Minho dit que t'es sympa tu dois l'être. "

Newt tendit faiblement sa main et Thomas la prit, le contact de leurs peaux se donnant des frissons.

Thomas avait passé une bonne nuit. Une bonne nuit mais également une courte nuit. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures, et tout ça c'était la faute de Newt. D'abord sa première rencontre avec le blond. Thomas l'avait vu avec les joues en sang et le plus vieux avait semblé totalement insensible à son propre sors. Le brun était même prêt à parier que si Teresa et lui ne l'avaient pas croisé, Newt serait rester les bras ballants sans rien faire à par attendre que la mort vienne le chercher.

Puis le contacts de leurs mains. Si lui même avait frissonné, le blond également et c'est la que Thomas était surpris. Après tout, selon Minho et le dossier du plus vieux, Newt n'était jamais attiré par quelqu'un et n'aimait personne, même pas lui même. Alors d'où venait ce frisson ?

Thomas était actuellement entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner à la cafétéria en compagnie de Minho et de Teresa -pour son plus grand malheur-. À son grand étonnement, les patients mangeaient au même endroit qu'eux. Alors qu'il prit quelques gorgées de jus d'oranges, il vit Newt arriver. Et sous le regard rieur de Minho, le jus se retrouva sur la table. Car en effet, le blond était rentré dans la cafétéria passant sa main dans les cheveux et se mordant légèrement la lèvre d'un air négligé. Thomas l'avait trouvé putain de sexy et avait du se contrôler pour ne pas bander. Trois autres personnes accompagnaient le blond :

Un grand noir musclé, un petit brun assez enrobé et un troisième garçon qui pouvait se fendre dans la masse avec son physique passe partout.

L'asiatique, voyant que Thomas était fixé sur ce petit groupe, s'empressa de détailler les trois hommes.

" - Le noir c'est Alby. Il était en dépression. Ça va mieux mais on le garde quand même pour le moment. Le petit brun c'est Chuck. Il a été victime de harcèlement dans son collège et il est instable psychologiquement. Le troisième c'est Gally. Il a des pulsions dangereuses pour sa vie et celle des autres mais en dehors de ça il est vraiment sympa et s'entend avec tout le monde. C'est le contraire de Newt et pourtant ils s'aiment plutôt bien.

\- Comment ça ils s'aiment bien ?

\- Bah ils sont amis quoi. Tu pensais à quoi ?"

Thomas rougit et détourna le regard alors que Minho se mit à rire, ayant très bien comprit que son nouvel ami était jaloux. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille,

" Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris qu'il te plaisait.

\- Hein ? Mais non pas du tout et..

\- La bosse dans ton pantalon parle pour toi. " et l'asiatique reparti dans un grand éclat de rire.

La bosse dans.. Thomas baissa le regard vers son entre jambe.

Et merde.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine que Thomas travaillait dans l'hôpital et à son grand étonnement, alors qu'il voyait ses quelques patients deux ou trois fois par semaine, Newt pour sa part était obligé d'avoir une heure par jour.

Non pas que ça dérangeait le brun, pas du tout, tout le contraire même, seulement le plus vieux n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler coopérant :

Le premier jour nos deux protagonistes s'étaient contentés de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre et de se fixer une heure durant en chien de faïence.

Les deuxième et troisième jours, Thomas avait tenté d'engager la conversation mais il n'avait pas obtenu un seul mot de la bouche du blond.

Le quatrième et le cinquième le plus jeune avait posé quelques question à Newt qui avait répondu avec plus ou moins de précision.

Le sixième jour le plus vieux décida d'échanger les rôles et posa quelques questions au brun qui tenta d'y répondre

Et le septième jour.. Le septième jour était aujourd'hui. Et Thomas stressait comme jamais. Il n'avait rien mangé et il avait vraiment peur de chaque séance avec le blond car il n'arrivait à rien et il ne faisait que tout remettre en cause, que ce soit lui, ses diplômes ou ses dix années d'études à l'université.

Le brun inspira tandis que le

plus vieux entrait dans son bureau, sans avoir frappé, "comme d'habitude" pensa Thomas.

Le brun était sidéré par le look de Newt. D'habitude celui ci portait toujours des vêtements plutôt amples en dessous de sa blouse de patient d'hôpital, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait revêtu un pantalon plutôt collant, "trop collant punaise" se dit Thomas ainsi qu'une chemise bleu pâle.

" - Newt. Que me vaut ces vêtements ?

\- Oh, c'est rare qu'un psy soit beau alors faut bien que j'essaie de ne pas rester en reste tu ne crois pas ?" Et le blond termina sa réplique par un clin d'œil ce qui eu le don de faire rougir le plus jeune.

" - Tu rougis, je te fais de l'effet ?" demanda Newt avec un petit sourire en coin

" - Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

\- Mmh.."

Thomas passa aux questions et Newt, comme à son habitude, ne répondit pas ou peu.

À la fin de l'heure alors que Thomas mit presque le blond dehors (il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et plutôt froide si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), ce dernier s'approcha du brun avant de lui murmurer avec son souffle chaud, doucement à l'oreille,

" - C'est toujours très agréable de passer du temps avec toi.." puis de finalement partir.

Seul, le brun s'interrogeait. N'était-ce pas mal de ressentir ce genre d'envie pour un patient ? Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, seulement du désir physique, n'est-ce pas ?

Newt souriait tout seul dans sa chambre d'hopital. Le nouveau psy était tellement intéressant. Son corps était un appel à la luxure. Puis il semblait lui faire aussi de l'effet. Il pourrait en profiter dans les prochaines semaines et peut être même coucher avec lui. Pas faire l'amour, attention, coucher et faire l'amour étaient deux choses différentes. Newt ne voulait pas faire l'amour car dès que le mot "amour" apparaissait quelque part il foirait toujours tout.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets et c'est tout en douceur que se réveilla Thomas. Aujourd'hui était lundi, mais il s'en fichait car le lundi était un jour de congé pour lui. Évidemment, il fallait toujours voir Newt, puisque le plus jeune avait rendez vous avec le psychologue chaque jour et que, paraît-il, il ne voulait plus que voir Thomas. Ce dernier trouvait assez étrange la façon dont Newt était traité dans cet hôpital. Il semblait être une espèce de roi, roi dont tout le monde était à ses ordres. Constamment, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelqu'un surveillait l'entrée de sa chambre. Thomas décida de descendre voir Teresa afin d'obtenir quelques informations. La jeune femme était très vite tomber sous le charme du nouveau psychologue et le brun l'avait aisément remarquer, même s'il n'en était pas fier il devait bien avouer qu'il en profitait légèrement.

Thomas avança vers le bureau de la jolie brune, musique dans les oreilles, avant de se stopper et d'attirer son attention en tapotant gentiment son épaule. Sursautant, elle retira ses écouteurs et lui sourit.

"- Que puis-je pour toi Thomas ?

\- J'ai quelques questions à propos de Newt.

-Oh.."

Teresa marqua une légère pause. Elle savait que Newt et Thomas entretenaient une relation particulière et que le blond ne cessait de le draguer. Elle crevait de peur qu'il lui pique l'homme qu'elle désirait ardemment, mais s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître, elle l'invita à poursuivre d'un petit mouvement de tête.

"- Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait toujours quelqu'un devant la porte de sa chambre. Un jour j'ai dû passer devant, il devait être trois heures du matin et il y avait un pauvre homme semblant très fatigué qui veillait. Je me suis arrêté quelques minutes et il m'a expliqué que la présence de quelqu'un était nécessaire.

\- Tu sais Thomas, on ne le remarque pas tout de suite mais Newt est brisé par la vie. Il a essayé plusieurs fois, de mourir certes, mais également de s'enfuir d'ici. Il est très malheureux..

\- Je me doute. Je l'ai tous les jours devant moi mais j'ai fini par remarquer une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux.

\- Une lueur ?

\- Oui. Différente des autres patients.

\- C'est a dire ?

\- Comme si.. Comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir."

Teresa baissa la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle était peut être amoureuse de Thomas et voyait en Newt un concurrent mais.. Elle connaissait le blond depuis tellement d'années. Et personne n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Et ça la détruisait elle aussi.

Deux mois déjà étaient passés depuis l'entrée de Thomas dans cette clinique. Deux mois qu'il connaissait Newt, et deux mois qu'il ne savait déjà plus comment l'aider. Sous ses airs de je-m'en-foutisme, Newt n'était qu'une épave, un corps d'humain qui tentait de tenir debout, une âme déchirée et détruite par la vie.

L'espoir ? Il semblait que le blond ne connaissait même plus la définition de ce mot.

L'avait-il connu un jour ? Ses yeux vides reflétaient ses véritables pensées. Noires, noires comme du charbon, noires comme le ciel sombre d'une nuit sans étoiles, noires comme les abysses d'un gouffre sans fond.

Noires, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elles pouvaient être.

Thomas ne dormait plus.

Newt ne mangeait pas.

Thomas enchaînait les séances avec tous les patients, redoutant et se hâtant de trouver le blond.

Newt enchaînait cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Thomas n'en pouvait plus.

Newt se laissait mourir et entraîner Thomas avec lui dans sa chute.

Un jour, Thomas vit un Newt blafard et très mal en point rentrer dans son bureau. Pas de remarques sarcastiques, même pas une parole ou un sourire aguicheur. Newt se laisse tomber sur la chaise et garda la tête baissée.

"- Ça ne va pas Newt ? Tu veux repousser la séance ?

\- Non."

Mais à peine eût-il parler que le blond tourna de l'œil et s'effondra sur le sol. Thomas, n'ayant que très peu de réflexes fit la seule chose dont il se rappelait : le bouche à bouche. Il lui offrir tout l'air qu'il pouvait jusqu'en manquer lui-même. Il hurla pour appeler de l'aide et, dans la panique, se mît à pleurer. Un médecin arriva suivit d'une infirmière. Il lui fit une piqûre le transporta dans sa chambre. L'infirmière ordonna à Thomas de rester auprès de Newt jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Le brun bredouilla qu'il n'était pas un spécialiste mais la réponse de l'infirmière le surprit.

"- Et alors ? Newt vous apprécie assez pour assister à vos séances. Ça veut dire beaucoup plus que vous ne semblez l'imaginer. Il sera heureux de vous trouver à ses côtés à son réveil. "

Et elle parti sans aucune explication. Thomas s'assit donc et attendit patiemment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Newt ouvrit les yeux et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Thomas, était bel et bien réveillé après avoir faillit s'assoupir plusieurs fois et s'approcha de son patient :

"- Newt, Newt, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Tommy.."

Thomas rougit à l'entente du surnom mais reprit très vite ses esprits et serra un peu plus fort la main du blond.

"- Que puis-je faire pour toi Newt ?

\- Ne m'abandonne jamais..

\- Jamais Newt, promis, jamais. "

Et le blond se mît a pleurer dans les bras de Thomas.

Il lui avait promis. Les promesses ne sont pas faites pour être brisées. Thomas le savait, Newt aussi.

Thomas était parti quand Newt s'était endormi, dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait de le laisser mais il avait du travail, et s'il ne le faisait pas il serait renvoyé, et ne plus voir le blond ne faisait absolument pas parti de ses priorités. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Newt ne mangeait plus, ne prenait plus ses médicaments, se faisait du mal. Enfin, en vérité il le savait mais ne voulait pas admettre la vérité : que Newt désirait mourir, le plus rapidement possible, et que tous les moyens étaient bon pour ça, parce que si cela devait arriver, Thomas ne s'en remettrait pas. Jamais.

Et puis, ce surnom. "Tommy". Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça, et le fait que ce soit Newt qui le fit en premier lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Thomas était entrain de remplir quelques dizaines de papiers, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un type assez grand, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés, et..

"Bah alors mon pote, t'en as pas marre de te terrer ici ? Vu ta tête, tu devrais prendre des vacances ! Même mon prof de maths fait moins peur que toi !"

Et sarcastique. Minho, meilleur ami de Thomas, étudiant en fac de mathématiques, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le brun, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis longtemps, lui sauta dans les bras. Ils étaient amis depuis l'école maternelle et n'avaient jamais cessé de se côtoyer. Tant pis pour la paperasse, Thomas invita Minho à boire quelque chose dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

"- Et question amour alors ? La fille a l'accueil est vraiment sur toi, elle arrête pas de te mater.

-Minhoooooo.. Je suis gay et tu le sais depuis DES ANNÉES.

-Elle est belle pourtant..

-Belle je sais pas, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est collante ! C'est pas croyable.

-Si tu le dis.. Et sinon, dans les autres personnes qui travaillent ici ? Est-ce que.. Thomas ? Tu m'écoutes ?"

Le brun ne l'écoutait plus, et l'asiatique l'avait remarqué. Il s'arrêta donc de parler pour suivre le regard de son ami sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Des cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, de taille plutôt moyenne, un peu plus petit que Thomas sûrement, des yeux presque noirs, des cernes à faire peur, et surtout une maigreur impressionnante. Minho soupira mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Thomas s'était entiché d'un patient, et sûrement pas le plus facile vu les nombreuses coupures qui jonchaient ses bras, et son assiette qui restait désespérément vide.

"-THOMAS !

-Hein? Heu, oui, tu disais ?

-Plus rien. Ça fait environ 10 minutes que j'ai arrêté de parler. Comment il s'appelle ?

-Qui?

-Le mec que tu n'as pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il est entré."

Thomas rougit et Minho eût un petit rire.

"- Je.. Heu.. Newt.

-Il a pas l'air dans une bonne forme..

-Non, pas vraiment. Il ne mange plus, ne prend plus ses médicaments.. Il se laisse mourir..

-Es-tu amoureux de lui, Thomas ?

-Je... Non ! Enfin.. Je.."

De son côté, le blond avait remarqué la présence de Minho à côté de Thomas.

"Ce doit être son petit ami.. Je n'ai décidément aucune chance avec lui.. De toute manière quelqu'un comme moi devrait mourir et laisser les gens comme Thomas vivre, parce qu'eux le méritent et moi non" pensait Newt.

Minho quand à lui avait bien remarqué les petits regards pas vraiment discret du jeune patient, et il aurait mis sa main au feu que c'était de la jalousie. Il sourit devant le comportement des deux jeunes gens. C'est clair qu'ils se désiraient ardemment mais qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient se rendre compte de l'amour que lui portait l'autre. Même si, pour l'asiatique, c'était flagrant.

"-Tu devrais aller lui parler Thomas.

-À qui?

-À ton avis ? À Newt.

-Je sais pas si..

-Tais toi un peu, tocard. Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Je vais repartir. De toute manière j'ai cours demain et il commence à se faire tard.

-Mais, il est à peine quatre heures.

-Tatatatata, pas de discussions. Je vais y aller, et t'as intérêt à aller voir Newt dès que je suis parti."

Minho se leva, fit une longue accolade à son ami et sortit. Avant même que Thomas ai pu bougé, Newt était devant lui.

"-C'est ton copain ?

-Newt, c'est ma vie privée..

-S'il te plait..

-Non, ce n'est pas mon copain. C'est mon meilleur ami."

Newt se leva et fit un énorme câlin au brun qui le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort possible. Le blond se recula légèrement avant de sourit au psychologue. Et le brun se dit que le sourire de Newt était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Et Newt pencha la tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Thomas, avant de sourire à nouveau dans le baiser quand il se rendit compte que le brun ne le repoussait pas.

Peut être qu'en vérité, c'était plutôt ça la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à Thomas.

Newt se décolle légèrement de Thomas avant de sourire. Un vrai sourire, comme si le blond est vraiment heureux. Thomas sait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais il espère qu'il puisse l'aider.

"- Je..

\- Je veux pas que tu perdes ton boulot, Thomas. Donc on est pas en couple. Mais.. Mais je t'a.. apprécie. Beaucoup. "

Thomas se met à sourire parce qu'il sait que Newt l'apprécie plus que cela. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrasser.

"- D'accord, Newt. "

Le brun, toujours le sourire au lèvres, se lève pour retourner dans son bureau.

"- On se voit pour ta séance de 19h. "

Et il part, le regard du blond derrière lui.

Trois heures plus tard, Thomas est dans son bureau. Il a hâte mais il crève de peur. Il ne sait pas comment réagir face à Newt.

Heureusement le blond, lui, le sait. A peine il arrive que le brun se retrouve plaqué contre le bureau, une main sur la hanche et l'autre dans son cou, la bouche du blond qui suçote doucement sa clavicule. Thomas sait que c'est mal ce qu'ils font, mais là il n'y pense pas, tout ce qu'il pense à faire c'est de plaquer son bassin contre celui de son patient. Il laisse échapper des gémissement assez peu discrets et Newt lui plaque la main contre la bouche.

"- Thomas.. Chut.. On va nous repérer, et tu ne voudrais pas te faire réprimander par le chef, si? "

Tout en disant cela, Newt passe sa main dans le jean du brun et commence à toucher son partenaire. Thomas soupire de bonheur et attrape les cheveux de Newt en le plaquant le plus possible contre lui. Il veut sentir la peau pâle contre la sienne, le souffle du blond contre sa bouche, et n'y tenant plus il prend la main de Newt avec la sienne, se décale légèrement pour toucher le mur du dos et se cambre sous les yeux brillants du blond. Newt retire alors sa main du jean de Thomas, descend lentement avant de s'arrêter devant la bosse du brun. Il baisse son jean avec sensualité, puis le boxer de son amant avant de saisir délicatement son membre avec ses doigts, le mettre dans sa bouche et le sucer avec passion. C'est tellement plus qu'un acte sexuel, c'est remplit d'amour et les deux amants le sentent, ils ne se lâchent que peu du regard, ils s'admirent et quand Newt a fini de le sucer, ils glissent au sol dans un parfait accord afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Thomas prend les bras du blond, les met au dessus de sa tête et en les maintenant il embrasse chaque parcelle de la peau blanche pour la faire sienne, il passe sur chaque parcelle de peau, embrasse chaque cicatrice pour prouver au blond qu'il l'aime tel qu'il est, qu'il ne le laissera jamais tomber. Newt n'est pas encore à l'aise avec son corps nu, mais Thomas fait tout pour le rassurer.

"- Newt, je ne te jugerai jamais, je suis là pour t'aider, je serai toujours la, d'accord ?

\- Ou.. oui.."

C'est impressionnant comme Newt, qui est toujours mystérieux et un peu hautain peut se tenir là, sous Thomas, le suppliant d'arrêter son supplice, de lui laisser ses mains de libre, de le laisser se toucher et le toucher. Le brun, voyant que Newt ne tient plus, lui relâche les bras, le fait tourner sur le ventre et le prépare avec ses doigts. Il sait qu'il devrait arrêter, il sait que c'est mal, qu'il risque de perdre son travail si ça se sait. Et pourtant, envers et contre tout, Thomas connaît ses sentiments.

Et c'est en s'enfonçant d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite dans son partenaire, qu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille :

"- Je t'aime, Newt.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Thomas."

Et ils atteignent l'extase en même temps.

Thomas était dévasté. Boulversé.

Il avait envie de crier. De hurler.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Si son acte remontait aux oreilles du directeur c'en était fini de lui, il perdait son job et toute réputation.

Mais Newt avait été si..

Si sensuel.

Si beau.

Si bandant.

Si adorable.

Si sexy.

Si.. Si tout.

Il s'était dévoilé et d'un côté Thomas comprenait maintenant plusieurs choses sur son comportement. Évidemment, il était certain qu'il les aurait comprises quand même sans forcément coucher avec lui.

Ça avait été un petit plus.

Et bordel, on allait pas se mentir, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui Thomas aurait déjà été chercher Newt et il l'aurai prit sur à peu près tous les meubles de son bureau (il n'y en avait pas tant que ça mais le sol semblait assez confortable).

Mais il ne pouvait pas, peut être parce que Newt avait réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait et été parti en lui suppliant de l'excuser, et qu'il promettait de ne rien dire.

Ne sachant quoi faire, le brun décida d'appeler son meilleur ami et lui demanda de venir au plus vite.

(Quelques heures plus tard)

"-... Et on a couché ensemble. Sur mon bureau.

-...

-J'ai couché avec un de mes patient. Newt en l'occurence.

-Et patient duquel tu es tombé, irrémédiablement amoureux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Min'.

-Va le voir. Tu dois lui parler !

-Oh Min', Newt n'est pas comme toi et moi et tu le sais ! Il est malade et bipolaire. Ça veut dire qu'il peut faire ou penser des choses qu'il ne veut pas forcément et qu'il regrettera par la suite !

-Thomas.. Newt ne se serait pas laissé faire s'il n'en avait pas eu pleinement envie. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'a sauté dessus en premier ! Pour l'amour des pizzas, VA LE VOIR ET EXPLIQUEZ VOUS BORDEL.

-Ne hurle pas on pourrait t'entendre !

-N'esquive pas ma question.

-Bon.. Je vais y aller.

-Maintenant.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu vas aller toquer à sa chambre et je ne partirai que quand tu seras entré."

Thomas se leva en soupirant, il savait que ça se servait à rien d'essayer de contredire Minho. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs et Thomas s'arrêta devant la porte du blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Minho, en retrait, qui lui fit signe d'y aller.

Thomas ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard du blond se remplissant de désir.

Minho dit demi-tour en sachant que le plus gros était fait.

Le brun ne résista pas, il ferma la porte, rejoins Newt en deux pas et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond qui était d'habitude si hautain, pleurait dans ses bras et murmura entre deux sanglots :

"Je suis tellement désolé.. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton job ! Je veux que tu restes ici.. Je.. J'ai besoin de toi.."

Et c'était tellement mieux qu'un je t'aime.

Tellement meilleur.


End file.
